


Dirty dishes and... Kitchen Love?

by catsintherain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Disherwasher!Reader, F/M, Head Chef!Kylo Ren, Head Cook!Kylo Ren, Heavy Swearing, I mean, Line Cook!Rey, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Portager!Phasma, Restaurant Setting, Romance, Saucier!Hux, Server!Poe, Swearing, Waiter!Finn, aiii!, first story tho, funny insults, i didn't see any other stories like this, not trying to ripoff anyone, plz like this, shit i hope this is original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsintherain/pseuds/catsintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a lowly Dishwasher at the 4.5 star restaurant: The Star Killer. Within the kitchen there is a particular ecosystem. It consists of the Head Chef and Assistant Chef: Chef Kylo with his Assistant Chef, Rey, then the Sous Chefs: Chef Hux, the Saucier and Chef Phasma, the Portager, the waiters: Finn and Poe, the two goofballs and finally, the lowest of the low, The dishwasher, Y/N. Being at the bottom of the culinary food chain does have it's perks; Not having to deal with customers, getting free food and the ability to basically become non-exsistant in the eyes of the majority of the kitchen staff. But it also has it's draw backs, like having to suck up to the head Asshole, Chef Kylo. Will this surprisingly handsome douche-canoe ever appreciate what his dedicated mess-cleaner does for him? Or will he keep making messes, thinking that they magically clean up themselves? Find out in this trashy story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Dishes and... Kitchen Love?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story? I haven't heard/seen anyone doing this idea before so I'm hoping its original? Anyway! Please enjoy the first chapter of this (hopefully) not painfully-long story!

_Crash!_

 

Y/N winced as the sound of pans crashing and utensils flying around the front of the kitchen echoed towards the back, making the lowly dishwasher shudder, imaging what the mess would look like.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REVIEWED US AS A  **4.5 STAR** RESTAURANT?!" The low voice of the head chef bellowed throughout the kitchen, becoming the sole sound in the otherwise quiet kitchen. 

Forchunately, it was 3:30, meaning that no customers were in the restaurant at the moment. The rest of the kitchen staff was cleaning from the previous lunch shift and preparing for the dinner shift ahead of them. The establishment closed between shifts, allowing for full breaks between for the staff to rest themselves, take a breather or in some cases, fool around. But unlike the rest of the staff, Head Chef,  _Kylo Ren_ chose to utilize his time, in today's case, throwing a tantrum over a critics newest rating of 4.5 stars.

To clarify, it wasn't a  _bad rating_ to receive a rating like that. In fact, It was an honour to be rated as such! But the restaurant had received better ratings in the glory days. It used to be owned by Chef Kylo's grandfather, Chef Anakin or, as he was called after his wife died, Chef Darth, which meant Dark in German (He was German, so he was fully aware of what it meant). Before his wife's death, he was a passionate man with a love for food, his wife equally so. But after her dying due to birth complications, he became obcessed with the restaurant's legacy, his wife being extremely enthusiastic about it. These events drove him to become a 5-star chef purely out of mad passion. Critics acclaimed the place to trump all others, the food being exalted over all other restraurants at the time. 

He passed away much later, due to heart and brain complications. His kids picked it up briefly, sharing the business before his daughter, Leia, had Kylo. His uncle, Luke had continued The business for a while but after Kylo had managed to insult and ruin the other apprentices-in-training, he stopped, finding no one else who would dare become his apprentice chef. He didn't want to pick Kylo at the time because, as skilled of a culinary artist he was, and still is, overly emotional about his work and the criticism he received  about it. So, instead of making a hard decision, he fled the country. It was some point in his 'vacation' where he met Rey, a young college student, who was originally from some desolate place in the Sahara desert but, by some good fortune, wound up going to Ireland, where she met Uncle Luke. He was so impressed with her culinary abilities that he returned to the Star Killer, bringing along her friends to work for him as well.

And here Y/N was, washing dishes  while the Bosses nephew flung dishes around, clearly taking the assessment well. 

She craned her head around to spot the Head Chef, apron tied around his waist, exposing the black shirt that was underneath. He stalked around the large kitchen. 

"How is it possible?! Does he know how PAINSTAKINGLY LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THAT?!" He screamed, taking a stuttery breath before throwing the 3rd plate this yelling session. He turned as it shattered against the wall, seething with rage. 

"Chill, we all make mistakes." Hux, the saucier said defensively, holding his hands up, as if that would calm his friend. He received no acknowledgement. 

"Rey..." Kylo turned the to the young chef who was sitting on the counter, scrolling through her phone, clearly unaffected by the man who was right in front of her.

"It wasn't because of me." She said definitively. 

"But if it was-" he started, beginning to tell again.

"But it wasn't." She smirked looking up. This drove the tall, dark man wild. He screamed, beginning to stomp to Y/N's station. She quickly jumped back to her station, occupying herself with something else while Kylo rushed past her, foot steps heavy and curses muttered under his breath. He ducked out the back door, probably for a smoke. The dishwasher's eyes lingered on the back door, seconds after it closed before drying her hands and making her way to the front of the kitchen.

Apart from the shards of broken plate shards, the kitchen was still fairly clean. She looked wearily up at Rey, receiving a small chuckle when she glanced at the hopeless worked. 

"I guess I'll get out of your way. Good luck." Rey sighed, patting the younger girl's shoulder as she walked past, exiting with Hux to the front of the restaurant, where the others would be, chilling after for their next shift. 

The girl sighed as she grabbed the broom, beginning to carefully sweep the now broken dishes. 

_Damn that man!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour of both sweeping and mopping that every shard of broken plate was picked up. Satisfied with her job (well done, she might even add) she carried the broom and mop back to the back door. It was now 4:30-ish, meaning everyone would come back to start up the good for the dinner shift.   
As Poe, a handsome olive skinned man with dark brown hair, walked into the large kitchen, he dramatically staggered backwards, pressing himself against a counter.  
"I-It's clean!" He gasped theatrically, drawing an overdone look of surprise on his face as he stared at the floor. He looked like a woman in a Latina soap opera who had just been cheated on.  
"I've never seen it so beautiful!"   
He wailed, pretending to wipe away a tear before straightening and shooting a handsome grin.   
"Good job, Y/N!" Rey chirped happily as she skipped in, admiring the floor as she waltzed into the tiled kitchen.   
Praise came from several other, noting her doing You-know-who's job for them. But she refused profusely, claiming it was merely her role.  
"Phasma." Poe turned to the tall thin woman, stoic and blonde, towering over the rest of them, "Did Y/N do a good job?" He asked, more confirming than putting it as a question.   
The straight faced woman glanced at Y/N, then to the floor. She paused before a small smile tugged at her lips.  
"Very good. Better than what Crylo would have done." And with that, howls of laughter erupted, echoing in the kitchen loudly before the back door abruptly opened. As Chef Kylo walked in, a hush fell over the workers, frantically calming themselves and wiping away their tears. A look of distraughtment and confusion briefly crossed his face before he turned to his station, begging to work. And so did everyone.  
But not Y/N.   
She stood a few feet from the cranky chef, unaware of she should bring his habits of destruction to his attention. But alas, the courage did not come in the few seconds she waited; So she walked back to her station, wishing for some appreciation as she began to organize her station.   
'Later, I'll tell him later...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I felt like this would be a good place to leave it off


	3. Destructive Asshole gets Bitch Slapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a talking to ;)
> 
> Please read the end note.

SIt was for the second time after the shift that Kylo lost it. This time, it was because of miscommunication. The whole situation was because a customer ordered one thing, and got another. Granted, it's not like they had a problem; the elderly woman said it was some of the best food she had, but that still didn't set it right in Kylo's mind. 

"Idiot!" He bellowed, smashing his fist into a counter, leaving a somewhat deep dent. Poe shuddered as he stood bravely, getting chewed out by the head chef.

"We don't hire you do you can make a fucking mistake!" He yelled, getting dangerously close so the other man. The staff shuddered and was standing back, making sure to not get in the way of the chef's temper. He had a reason to be mad, after all, everything his grandfather had worked for was at stake and was really important to him, but it didn't justify abuse. Poe would jolt every time the man yelled too loud or made a move close to him, but otherwise, stood still eyes lowered.

Although you may be strong and fearless, the head chefs temper could make the toughest guy intimidated. Personally, Y/N was scared shitless of Kylo, and rightfully so. He was a big name in the cooking world, could probably ruin her career as a university student and wouldn't hesitate to fire her if she stepped out of line. She had played it fairly safe, managing to keep out of his hair and breaking only 1 dish in her three years of work there, unlike himself. She figured that Kylo's problem was that he lived too much in the moment, not bothering to think about how others and his own actions would play out in the future. He didn'r pretend to be a nice guy and then turn into a beast in the kitchen. He was openly as rough to the public as he was to his staff. This, of course, made him gain a reputation most foul. Some Internet forums suggested that maybe he had an abusive past, while others suggested that he  _was_ the abuser. Some said he killed a guy or went to prison, but most people agreed that he was a terrifying and amazing cook. 

"Are we a low grade restaurant?" Kylo bellowed, questioning the poor Grecian. A frantic Poe furiously shook his head, still looking at the floor. The large man backed away, hungry for the spect he already had. He seemed to thrive off the smaller man's fear of him, letting it drive him further.  

"If we aren't then  _ **FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!**_ " He bellowed furiously, grabbing a stack of plates swiftly. Y/N quickly reacted as soon as he touched the plates. Everything seemed to move in slow motion in that moment.

"Stop!" She ran in front of Poe, originally where Kylo was going to smash the plates. She could feel the scuffle behind her, backing her up if need be. 

"Y-you can't smash those! Not anymore!" Yelling forcefully, she pouted at her boss, gripping Poe's sleeve behind her for support. She was terrified enough to pee her pants, but she had to stand up for her hard work. As Kylo, looked at her, he lowered the stack of plates, eventually setting them down. His gaze was first angry, jumping from his chest, but soon melted into something else, something that Y/N didn't understand. 

"Poe... Y/N... Let's go." Rey whispered corsely, audible to everyone. She stepped forward pulling Poe away, but not touching   Her friend. 

The room was dead and spiked with anticipation with what would happen. It was Kylo who spoke first. 

"Um... Who exactly are you?" He asked in genuine confusion, tilting his head softly. 

((Now, everyone has their moments, we get it. But this is what would classify as a 'Pyshcopath Moment'. You know the turning point where a crazy goes, "Time to kill it all!" ? That's basically this moment.))

Something snapped inside Y/N, making her blood boil instantly, like a chemical reaction. Without really thinking, she gave him a piece of her mind. "I've been working here for 3 years, longer than others, and you still don't know my name?!" The dishwasher asked, enraged. "Do you know who cleans up your fucking mess everyday? Me! Do you know who's always making sure to order more supplies, like the ones you break?" She asked, giving him a chance to speak

"I am your boss, watch you to-" he started, furrowing his brows as  he began to speak.

"I don't care if you fire me. Sue me for all I care. But don't forget all the things these guys do while you're throwing a tantrum like a kid." She spat, stumbling back a little. 

Her career was done. Finished. Absolutely ended. Oddly, Y/N walked to her station picking up her wallet and the keys to her car. 

"I am finished my work, and I am leaving." She said, trying to sound in control but really sounding like she herself was unsure. She swung open the door, nearly hitting Hux on the way out, but nonetheless less, signing out and leaving in her car. 

She sobbed with the radio, which only seemed to play sad songs, mourning over the  inevitable loss of her job. She had put so much time into this career and was really trying to shoot a professional career in the culinary industry, but now that seemed like a dream, and one that she had ended herself. 

Once at home, it was straight to the shower and to bed, skipping dinner and ignoring the constant buzzing of her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the development of this story!
> 
> Extra Note: if anyone is interested, I have a Wattpad account with a pre-existing story on there. It has 27 chapters and is also a slow build. It's a bit older, and I'm STILL working on it, but it's fairly decent. 
> 
> Give it a little looky-loo on the account 'catsintherain'.


	4. Will work for Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a hard time remembering what happened last night. She schedules a trip to Good Ol' Uncle Luke's house to talk more.

It was around 9:00 when Y/N woke, later than usual. With sore eyes, a groggy head and the common sense of disoritation, she  got up, stumbling towards the kitchen. Firstly, a glass of fresh juice while she waited for her hot drink, before also adding the necessary condiments and also drinking that. 

Cupping the warm mug, as if it was the last source of comfort known to man, she blinked slowly at her small table, which she was seated at. She glanced around at her mundane flat, owning a comfy  apartment with several plants and decorative, feeling different than usual. Something was off, she just knew it. At first, she assumed it was something with her surroundings, seeing as the human brain is programmed to notice odd things, so she looked around. Swivelling in her chair, mainly because she was too lazy to get up, noticed nothing unnatural. Same placement of things, nothing broken or knocked over. It was odd. 

At first, it was disturbing how she could find nothing, yet knew something was off. Then it struck her. Turning back to her kitchen, she looked at clock on the wall, reading the time. 

_9:23_. 

  
A great deal of satisfaction settled over her gently. She had over slept, so her schedule was thrown off.

"Ah, guess I was really tired." Shrugging, she got up to plop down on the small sofa, tilting her  head back, beginning to breath slower. The mystery was solved. All was at ease.

But it wasn't. 

After lying down for second, the same feeling of longing came back. It twisted in her gut, jumping up to her throat in a second and choking her with unsatisfactory. Opening her eyes, Y/N frowned and thought, staring blankly, looking for an answer.   
"What the fuck am I missing?" She hissed, getting up and beginning to pace her house, looking for clues.

The thing about Y/N is that she is a bit of a control freak. In order to be comfortable, she needs to know everything, be able to access everyone and thing, and needs to be aware of patterns, trends and schedules. As a teen, she was always the mom of the group, setting up social events based on availability and always staying ahead of drama, so she may avoid battles. Although this was very useful, especially being a collage student, this tended to become obsessive, especially in the wrong perspective. Taking this into consideration, the fact of not knowing something that's staring you in the face, is her personal hell. 

"Oh my fucking God." Y/N groaned painfully, "I am lottery going to have an aneurysm. What am I missing?!" She glared around her house, going from bathroom to living room to kitchen to bedroom. While in her bedroom, she checked her journal, calendar, hell, she even checked her backpack. After several cuss words, she reached for her phone for answers.   
When turning it on, she noticed several notifications, mainly in her messages. Tapping on the icon, she entered her messages, automatically hitting an orgy of evidence. 

Rey:   
 _Omfggg Crylo is losing it. You are savage!_

This message was sent at 9:45, which was pretty late last night, around the time that Y/N would be getting ready for bed or sleeping. This confused her.   
Having no immediate recollection, she read on.

Rey:  
Damn, sleep with your eyes open and start job hunting! You're gonna need it, LOL! 

Yo, you okay? Are you sleeping, or not answering me?  
Dude, You ok?

The latter two were sent about an hour later. Rey was certainly concerned about something. Why? And why was her boss mad? She tapped out of the chat and went to the other one with the notification. 

**Poe:**   
_Hey. I really appreciate you standing up for me last night. I thought I was going to get busted for a minute. Let me treat you to a coffee and if there's anything I can do for you, let me know._

Confusion gently toyed with her for a few more seconds before slam-dunking her bitch-ass into a puddle of regret and cringe, remembering what happened. A loud groan/cry echoed throughout the flat.  
"I'm dead!" Y/n sobbed.   
   
\--  
After managing to pull herself together, only bothering to depressingly dress herself and to eat a small bit of food, Y/N convinced herself to help with the closure of her job, professionally.   
Dialing up her bosses number, the girl waited for the ringing to stop before speaking as clearly and happily as possible.

"Hello? Luke S. speaking, how can I help?" The gruff, deep voice on the other side asked, monotone like. 

"Ah, yes, Mister Luke?" She clarified, "It's Y/N." 

Within an instant, his voice went to an older man, to someone who could easily voice a dog. 

"Y/N! How nice of you to call! How can I help you dear?" His jolly curiously asked from the other end. Taking a deep breath, she began to reveal her childish ways.

"Um, I'd like about my employment and career future with you sir. You see, yesterday I ha-"

"Really sorry, but there's someone here for me at the moument and I can't put it on hold. If you really want to talk soon, pop by at around 3:00." He rushed sounding increasingly busy. So with parting farewells and the promise of directions, Y/N hung up the phone and began to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting the development of this story! ☁︎☁︎☁︎
> 
> Wattpad: catsintherain


	5. Beta Reader Needed.

Hello Readers!

After an enlightening comment on my newest chapter, I have found it within myself to humbly ask for a Beta Reader to proof read through my work, ensuring that errors are minimal.  
I have posted an add under my works, so If you would like to apply, please read through.   
Even if you don't want to become a beta, it would be nice if you could share it with someone who you know would like to become a beta. Every bit of exposure counts. 

Thank you for your time and patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the development of this work! ☁︎☁︎☁︎
> 
> Wattpad: catsintherain


End file.
